


20 Questions

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Okay,” Y/N said, popping up from the couch after the credits rolled. “Let’s play twenty questions. Please?” She clapped her hands together in front of her face.

Derek got off the couch, going to sit on the floor instead. Excited, she sat across from him, her legs in between his. “Okay, rules,” she said excitedly. “We each get to ask 10 questions and we both have to answer every question. No holds barred.”

A sexy smile spread across Derek’s face. “Me first?” he asked. She nodded, leaning back on her arms. “First question. If you could only hear one song for the rest of your life, what would it be?” 

Her mouth formed on ‘o’ shape. “That’s a good one. I’d have to say Have You Ever Been In Love by Celine Dion. It’s one of the most romantic songs in the world and I love it. You?” 

“Let’s Get It On, by Al Green,” Derek said without a beat. She chuckled - somehow that didn’t surprise her. 

“Okay, my turn. If you had a time machine, would you go into the past, or visit the future?”

“My future or a general future?” he asked. 

“Both.”

“If we are talking about me,” he replied, “I’d go to my past, but if we are only talking in general, I’d say the future. I don’t wanna know my own future.”

Y/N agreed. “Same.”

Some of the questions were basic - others were much more in depth. Favorite color? His blue, hers green. Favorite band or artist? His was a tie between Al Green and Barry White, hers was Adele for the present and Whitney Houston for the past. Favorite breed of dog? His was German Shepard and hers was a pug. Quickly, those types of questions flew by and then the game came to a halt when a more meaningful question popped up.

“What’s more important - truth or happiness?” he asked.

“Oh, heavy,” she said, turning over to lay on her stomach. “I’d have to say, in the scheme of the world as a whole, truth, but for me, happiness.”

“I’d have to say truth,” Derek replied quickly, as if he’d thought about the question before. “I figure when it comes to relationships anyway, if there’s truth in communication there’s probably happiness.”

“Maybe,” she replied, “I see where you’re coming from, and ideally yes, but in reality, I’m not so sure. Okay my turn again. Mr. Property Man, what would your dream house be?”

“Oh yes,” he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. “Perfect house would be out in the woods. A decent amount of space between houses but not too much. Log cabin outside and inside would be country-style. It tends to be a light color, but I’d go a bit darker and have a bunch of antiques.”

Y/N smiled. They’d only been going out for about six weeks, but if they made it for the long haul and bought a house together, she’d love his decor choices. “Well, I love your taste in houses, so that’s good.”

Again, they went back and forth a couple of times with some more banal questions. What country would they most like to visit? For him, Spain. For her, New Zealand. Favorite thing to spend money on? For him, a beautiful lady, he’d said with a wink. For her, lingerie, which would inevitably benefit him.

“This is fun,” she exclaimed, crawling into Derek’s lap and kissing him. “Okay, last question for me. What makes you feel most loved?”

Wrapping his hand in her hair, he brought her close, brushing their lips together. “A quiet night at home, naked with my honey, or when it comes to family, a home cooked meal.”

“Ditto,” she replied, pulling her tank top up over her head. “Your last question?”

“I don’t know if it counts,” he said, gliding his hands up her back.

Gently, she pushed him down to the floor, kissing down his torso as she went. “Go ahead. Ask away.”

“Wanna go to bed?” he asked.

“Definitely counts,” she replied. “And yes please.”


End file.
